Masque of the Full Monty
by Floydgoneawry
Summary: What happens after Kyoko's clothes disappear? Based on the last episode of Fumoffu! Not safe for the childrens. UPDATE: a few months after publishing this I wrote a few more chapters. I debated putting them up, but I don't see any reason not to. If you like the story to have a completely happy ending, stop after the first chapter. Now finally complete.
1. Behind the Scenes

Kyoko Tokiwa brought her arms to her body as  
>tightly as she could.<p>

Ono-D could only stand back in shock at the  
>events that had just transpired.<p>

"P-p-please…don't peek!"

She cried for a few moments as she realized just  
>how serious her situation had become.<p>

'I'll never be able to show my face in school  
>again!' she thought to herself.<p>

Much to the girl's surprise, a piece of cloth was  
>then draped over her head. Before she knew<br>what was happening, Ono-D was trying to  
>work her pig-tails through his undershirt.<p>

"Don't squirm…almost…there you go."

After some fidgeting, she worked her head and  
>arms into their proper places. The undershirt fit<br>her like a long tunic. She adjusted her glasses  
>and wiped away her tears with the back of her<br>hand.

"Ono-D…"

He was looking away. His face was bright red  
>and he stayed focused on the school building. His<br>hands trembled as he held up his boxers after  
>the elastic waistband had dissolved.<p>

"Come on," he said, clinging to his last piece of  
>decency, "we need to find something to wear."<p>

He helped her up and led Kyoko by the hand. Her  
>heart was still racing from what had just<br>occurred.

'Are we really going to be alright?' she thought to  
>herself. 'I don't know if our clothes disintegrating<br>have anything to do with Sousuke's biological  
>whatcha-ma-whosit, but I feel safe.'<p>

Kyoko was touched that Ono-D had not used  
>this opportunity to ogle her and had actually<br>taken it upon himself to protect her modesty.

'He looks good without his shirt on.'

As they walked to the school building, they saw a  
>large mob of half dressed students chasing some<br>unfortunate person through the grounds. They  
>shrugged it off and continued.<p>

"There has to be something we can wear in the  
>drama club's room," Ono-D reasoned.<p>

The small room behind the auditorium was dark  
>and had row after row of clothing racks. Some of<br>the costumes had disintegrated into nothing, but  
>some had survived the strange plague on fabric.<p>

The room was dark and small.

"It looks like there are some things you could  
>wear over here," Ono-D said, squatting down by<br>a clothing trunk. He did not notice Kyoko was not  
>interested in finding more clothes to put on. She<br>was actually taking some off.

When he felt the warm T-shirt hit the back of his  
>neck, he froze where he was.<p>

"You're sweet Ono-D, but you're also stupid."

She hugged him, leaving only the thin shirt  
>between her breasts and his back.<p>

"You know we're all alone in here, right?"

"Y-y-yes…"

"And that my underwear has mysteriously  
>disappeared."<p>

A drop of blood landed on the ground near  
>Ono-D's foot and he quickly reached up to stop<br>the nose-bleed.

"What were you going to say earlier?"

"W-w-when?"

She pulled him closer.

"When you thought you were going to die."

"Uh…I…I…"

"What were you going to say? Make it good."

"I…I was…I was going to say that…that…you  
>have beautiful eyes."<p>

"Go on."

"And that…if I was going to die…I was glad that  
>your eyes would be the last thing I saw on this<br>earth."

"Not bad. Is there anything else you'd like to  
>see?"<p>

"I-I suppose."

Kyoko wrapped the shirt around his head as a  
>blind-fold.<p>

"No peeking."

He could hear the ruffling of fabric being spread  
>out and arranged. When she was through, Kyoko<br>guided him to her make-shift bed and pushed him  
>down against the sheets and cushions. His heavy<br>breathing and noticeable bulge made her giggle.

When she started tugging at his boxers, his  
>hands went up to the blind-fold.<p>

"I said no peeking," she teased playfully.

His hands fell back to his sides and Ono-D let her  
>continue. He lifted up so she could pull his boxers<br>down.

"Wow…you're a big boy Ono-D!"

Though she could not see it, Kyoko knew that he  
>had to be bright red under the shirt.<p>

Her phantom kisses were random and always  
>unexpected: one on his chest, then his knee,<br>then his stomach, until she settled for kissing the  
>palm of his hand.<p>

"I'm so mean to you," she reasoned as she  
>massaged each finger in her hands, "I'm sure you<br>want to do the same. Why don't we play a little  
>game?"<p>

Kyoko lifted the shirt a little to uncover his mouth.

"Tell me where you are kissing."

She gently placed a finger to his lips.

"Y-your finger."

"Mm-hmm."

"Your cheek."

"Very good."

Kyoko's lips curled into an impish grin as she  
>placed her breast to his mouth, making sure to<br>let her hard nipple rest perfectly in between his  
>lips.<p>

"Y-your…I mean…I think it's…"

Kyoko moved down to give him a long kiss.  
>She positioned herself comfortably on top of<br>him and pulled the shirt off his head.

"It's me."

She wrapped her arms around him and he did  
>not hesitate to bring her into his embrace.<br>Kyoko's soft body against his made him shake  
>beneath her.<p>

"I'm cold."

Ono-D pulled on a cotton sheet that was usually  
>used as a dust cover for the clothes racks.<p>

"I know another way we can warm up," Kyoko  
>chimed in a sing-song way.<p>

She stroked him gently before hovering over his  
>waist.<p>

"It's really big. I wonder if it will fit," the girl  
>mused with a smile on her face. "Will you be<br>gentle with me?"

He nodded his head earnestly.

Kyoko rolled over to lie beside him.

"Then I want you to do it."

He was confused. Ono-D could only stare at her  
>trembling body. For the first time Kyoko showed<br>weakness.

"Be gentle with me. Remember…you promised."

Slowly, he moved on top of her. He realized what  
>she wanted. Very carefully, he positioned himself<br>against her and prodded the wet velvet opening.  
>Kyoko was still shaking so he lifted her chin to<br>kiss her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear  
>before slowly pushing inside.<p>

Ono-D was careful as he moved the tip in and  
>out. With a firm kiss, he tested deeper waters,<br>only to feel the dam break.

Kyoko bit into his lip and let out a whimper. True  
>to his word, Ono-D froze where he was until she<br>had recovered.

"All the way now Ono-D…I want it to hurt a little."

With her permission, he pushed further on,  
>slowly and steadily, until he could go no further.<p>

Kyoko could feel her heart thumping in her chest.  
>The sound of her own blood coursing through<br>her body pounded in her ears. She wrapped her  
>arms and legs around him and reveled in this<br>feeling: the feeling of fullness that was a mix of  
>pain and pleasure.<p>

Ono-D was frozen. Her tears told him to pull out,  
>but her arms and legs would not let go.<p>

After a short sniffle, Kyoko whispered,  
>"hard…please."<p>

Again, he started slowly. He only pulled out a  
>little before pushing back in so that she could get<br>used to the feeling.

"Hard," she whispered again.

Against his better judgement, Ono-D moved  
>faster and pulled out further, pumping into her<br>so that each thrust would elicit a gasp from the  
>girl underneath him.<p>

"Faster," she whispered in between breaths.

He obeyed until he thought he could not take  
>any more. He pulled out until just the tip was<br>inside so that he could cool down.

"Please don't tease me," Kyoko almost cried.  
>She took his left hand into both of hers and<br>guided him down to her hot center.

Without really knowing what to do, he ran his  
>fingers along the sides of her opening, following<br>it to the point at the top. When he ran his thumb  
>over a small round pebble, she jumped.<br>Knowing her weak spot now, he alternated  
>between deep thrusts and gentle touches.<p>

With his other hand, he reached to gently cup  
>her left breast. He switched between rolling the<br>hardened nipple in between his pointer finger  
>and thumb and softly squeezing the soft globe.<p>

There was a moment of fear when he felt her  
>tighten and convulse while shaking underneath<br>him, but the smile on the pig-tailed girl let him  
>know that this was a pleasurable reaction and<br>he continued his ministrations. Her internal  
>contractions were enough to send him over the<br>edge as well and he had to stop moving as he  
>filled her with his warm spray.<p>

The sensation was coursing through their bodies  
>as he enveloped her lips in a deep kiss. They<br>both fought for breath through the sides of their  
>mouths until they were too exhausted to<br>continue. When they had tired, they opened  
>their eyes and looked at each other. Kyoko's<br>glasses had clouded from their breaths. She  
>chuckled first and Ono-D followed suit. He<br>laughed while covering her face with light kisses  
>until deciding to roll over to his side.<p>

They pulled each other close and let out a  
>simultaneous sigh of content.<p>

"You know I meant it when I said you have  
>beautiful eyes," the boy promised while lifting up<br>the fogged spectacles.

Kyoko smiled and batted her bright brown gems  
>a few times for him.<p>

"I'm sure you did," she assured him, "but I'm  
>going to sleep now so you can look at them<br>later."

She gave a quiet yawn and rested her head into  
>the crevice of his neck.<p>

With no reply, Ono-D spread the sheet over the  
>two of them and then pulled her in close.<p> 


	2. The Fly on the Wall

WARNING: Do not read if you liked the happy ending.

The scene would have been a peaceful, romantic end, but  
>there was a slight problem.<p>

A camera in the doorway had captured the lovers' tryst.

The next day, Kyoko found a note in her desk asking that  
>she be in an empty classroom after school.<p>

When she arrived, she never would have expected to see  
><em>him<em> there.

Shinji Kazama was standing at the front of the room with a  
>worried look on his face.<p>

"What is it, Shinji-kun?" Kyoko asked as she approached  
>with a hand to her chest.<p>

"I-I…I just wanted to show you…show you…"

"Shinji-kun…I think I know what you might want to say, but  
>I don't think you should. Please understand…I just have<br>someone that I…"

Shinji lifted his hand to show that he was holding a few  
>photographs.<p>

They were of the couple he had found in the drama club  
>room. Kyoko took them with a shaky hand and examined<br>them carefully.

"Wh-where did you…"

"I saw the two of you there."

"But…why?"

"Because I want something."

Kyoko pocketed the pictures and turned to leave.

"Go ahead. Those are only copies. Copies from still frames  
>taken from the video."<p>

Kyoko stopped and turned back to him with big, watery  
>eyes; her right hand over her heart.<p>

"W-what are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know yet," he said, his voice growing a little more  
>confident, "what would you like me to do with it?"<p>

"I-I want you to give me the video."

"And what would you be willing to do for it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're cute, Kyoko. You might not be the first choice of the  
>guys in class, but most of them wouldn't turn you down. Is<br>it wrong that I would want you too?" he asked, his voice  
>already beginning to crack.<p>

He pushed the girl to her knees. She did as he wanted,  
>mostly because of the shock that she was experiencing.<p>

Shinji opened his fly and his boxers so that his cock and  
>balls were exposed to the girl.<p>

"Do it."

"N-n-no Shinji-kun–"

"Do it! Or the school walls will have a new posting on the  
>bulletin boards."<p>

With a trembling lower lip, she opened her mouth and he  
>pulled her to him.<p>

"How nice," he mused as he grabbed her pig-tails, one in  
>each hand, "you even come with handles. Hey, be careful<br>with the teeth."

He slowly forced her up and down his penis for several  
>minutes giving her simple commands like "use your tongue"<br>or "suck harder." Aside from these words, the only other  
>sound to be heard were Kyoko's occasional sobs, gasps for<br>air, or her soft clicking sounds as she moved along the  
>shaft.<p>

"Don't swallow," he whispered.

Once he was ready, he pulled her so that just the tip of his  
>penis was inside her lips and he released a thick load into<br>the girl's mouth. Shinji let out a long, satisfied sigh as he  
>waited for the sensation to pass.<p>

Kyoko held it in, cringing at its bitter taste, while Shinji  
>fixed his clothes.<p>

"Swish it around in your mouth," he ordered.

She slowly moved the semen around while repressing her  
>urge to vomit.<p>

"Now gurgle with it."

The pig-tailed girl shook her head.

"Do it or I release the video too."

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Kyoko lifted her head  
>back, opened her mouth, and made the white fluid bubble<br>as she gently let air escape her throat.

"Now swallow."

Kyoko closed her eyes and clenched her fists in front of her  
>as she forced herself to gulp down the contents of her<br>mouth.

"Good," he leaned down to whisper into the girl's ear,  
>"Now, go give your boyfriend a nice long kiss."<p>

She gasped and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Good and hard. Make sure you use some tongue. Or else,"  
>he opened his schoolbag and revealed the camera that had<br>been peeking on them through the small opening, "the  
>whole school will get to see just how nice you are to boys.<br>You wouldn't want Ono-D to see this would you?"

"But, you black-mailed me!"

"I can remove the sound. With some simple editing, they'll  
>only see you sucking me off."<p>

She had no choice. With weak knees and a light head,  
>Kyoko Tokiwa stood up to go find Ono-D.<p>

"One more thing," he called to her, "Be here tomorrow too."

The girl nodded her head hung low with shame and left the  
>room.<p>

She spotted him waiting by her shoe locker for her. He  
>smiled when she first appeared, but instantly knew that<br>something was wrong. There were dried tears on her face  
>and her eyes were red.<p>

'Please forgive me,' she thought as she approached.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he moved to close some of  
>the distance himself.<p>

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she moved in and gave  
>him a long, deep kiss.<p>


	3. Blackmail

The next day Kyoko was in the same classroom.

"Please don't, Shinji-kun," she begged, "I don't like this.  
>Please, just stop and we can go back to the way things<br>were."

Shinji just smiled and pushed her down to the desk.

"Is it a safe day for you?"

Those were the last words to leave his lips before the world  
>went black.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoko rested her face in her hands. She cried without<br>restraint while waiting for his response. The past few  
>minutes in his room seemed like hours to her as she told<br>him about the whole ordeal.

Ono-D just sat there in silence as her story sank in.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I just didn't know what to do  
>at the time. He forced me to. I didn't want to. I'm so sorry.<br>Please . . . don't think that I'm a slut. I didn't want to! I  
>didn't want to! I care about you."<p>

Her soft cries snapped him out of his trance and he pulled  
>her to his chest. He said nothing but his grip slowly<br>tightened the longer he held her. Kyoko began squirming  
>before pushing her way out of his arms.<p>

"P-p-please . . . no."

"What's wrong?"

"Just please . . . don't touch me."

"What do you–"

"I just don't want to be touched! I said no!"

Her boyfriend was fuming.

"You think I'm like that creep!"

Kyoko suddenly tensed her entire body.

"Of course not!"

"I'm going to kill him!"

Kyoko stepped back when he began pacing in the room.

"Please," she begged, "If he knew I told you he would  
>release everything! You can't just go beat him up! We<br>need to talk to him directly!"

Ono-D stood there, furious about what he had just heard.

"He told me to be there tomorrow. Maybe we could talk to  
>him then."<p>

Ono-D's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, we'll talk to him."

* * *

><p>Shinji woke in the classroom as the evening sky was<br>turning a dark orange. He was bent over a desk and his  
>limbs were tied individually to one of the four legs.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked lazily as the sleep was  
>slowly leaving his mind.<p>

"We just decided to take a cue from you," Ono-D said as  
>he pointed the camera at the incapacitated student's<br>bright red face. "After this, you're going to give us all your  
>photographs and videos that you made of Kyoko. We'll<br>keep this video we're about to make as insurance."

"W-w-wait…we can talk about this!"

"You've been hurting Ms. Kyoko," came another voice from  
>behind Shinji.<p>

He turned to see the tall boy looming over him.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" he yelled as he felt the  
>uniform slacks being lowered.<p>

"I'm going to have some fun with you."

"B-but you're not…I mean…I know you're not…I helped you  
>get that photograph of Miki Matsuura! You're not gay!"<p>

"That's a good cover too. I really like her as an idol. But in  
>all honesty, I like scrawny little twinks like you even more.<br>You might not be my first choice, but I wouldn't say no to  
>you. I bet you're nice and tight."<p>

A small group of boys walked up to Shinji and surrounded  
>him, eyeing their prey lustily.<p>

Shinji looked up to see Kyoko standing in the doorway. Her  
>right arm was across her chest, holding onto her left<br>forearm as she looked at the ground.

"Kyoko…help me! Please!"

She said nothing, but, with a shudder, she bent her left  
>arm up to take hold of the door and, very slowly and with a<br>quick glance into Shinji's eyes, she closed it.


	4. Revenge and Healing

When Kyoko opened the door to the classroom, she saw  
>Shinji alone right where she had left him, but in a slightly<br>worse state.

She approached him slowly and greeted him with a simple  
>nod.<p>

"Three guys . . . three guys came inside me! They decided  
>not to use a condom since I'm a virgin. Six others made me<br>swallow it."

Kyoko was silent.

"Are you happy?" Shinji asked. "Did you have your  
>revenge?"<p>

"This isn't what I–"

"Well it's what happened!"

A silence hung between them.

"Are you okay?"

"They want to take me somewhere later. They said  
>something about making me wear a rubber suit."<p>

"They can't do that!"

"Yes, they can. I have to now that they can blackmail me.  
>They said they would never let me go."<p>

The door slid open and two tall boys stepped in along with  
>Ono-D.<p>

"No!" Shinji whined. "No, you can't!"

"Shut up."

"No, please! I don't want to do this! I'm sorry!"

"We're not the ones you hurt."

"But I am sorry! Kyoko! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't  
>let them! Tell them to stop! Save me!"<p>

Kyoko almost spoke up when a firm punch to his kidneys  
>silenced him. The two boys pulled Shinji's trousers up,<br>untied him, and wrapped him in a large blanket. Kyoko  
>heard him whimpering as they carried him out.<p>

Ono-D watched them leave from where he stood next to  
>Kyoko. He suddenly looked down as he felt her small, soft<br>hand slip into his. He looked up to see her still staring at  
>the door.<p>

"Is it wrong that I'm a little happy?"

He let a small grin cross his face before gently squeezing  
>her hand.<p>

"Listen, do you want to go talk to someone about this?  
>Your parents, a counselor, or a police officer? Someone?"<p>

The pig-tailed girl leaned against his arm and closed her  
>eyes.<p>

"Maybe I'll do that."

Ono-D wanted to wrap his arms around her but he knew it  
>would be best if she chose how and when to get closer to<br>him.

"Say, Ono-D," Kyoko said sweetly. He looked down to see  
>her eyes shimmering. "Could we try cuddling for a little<br>while tonight?"


	5. Epilogue

Shinji was missing from school for a week. Nobody knew  
>where he was and, when he did appear, he said nothing<br>about where he had gone or who he was with.

Kyoko knew a little though.

The day before they found him, naked in a cardboard box  
>left under the stairs of a train station, she received an<br>invitation to come alone to a small apartment not far from  
>the school.<p>

When she entered the dark room she noticed the  
>dungeon-like atmosphere that the occupants had given it.<p>

"Welcome to our playground," a young boy greeted her  
>after a few seconds of standing silently in the shadows. He<br>wore a leather harness across his chest and tight latex  
>briefs.<p>

"H-hello," she replied nervously.

"Don't be afraid. We have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yes . . . it would like to say something."

He tugged on a leash that the girl had not noticed before  
>and out crawled a shaking figure. It was a person in a<br>shiny latex suit that completely covered their body. They  
>could not see, speak, or hear through the full-body glove.<br>The only imperfections in the skin tight suit were the long  
>zipper that ran down the back, a plug that opened for the<br>mouth, and two nostrils for the person to breathe. After  
>being led in the right direction, the meek figure trembled at<br>her feet. A small white sign dangled from around their neck  
>and appeared to be written messily with a bright red ink<br>that Kyoko prayed was not blood.

"I'm sorry," it read.

Kyoko crouched down to look into the featureless face of  
>the figure. She brought his head to her chest and held him<br>there for a little while.

"I'm sorry too. I just can't forgive you right now."

The trembling little person suddenly became rigid.

"It's taken me so long to get close with him again. It's your  
>fault. I just can't do it yet."<p>

"Oh, isn't that too bad," said the boy holding his leash,  
>"You know what that means, don't you?" He dropped to<br>one knee so he could stroke the latex form. "We decided  
>that it would stay as our toy until you accept its apology."<p>

"But people are really looking for him."

"Oh, we'll let it go. We're just going to keep up the games.  
>We're going to play with it until you decide it is forgiven."<p>

The rest of the students never understood why Shinji was  
>so quiet for the rest of the year, or the reason he limped<br>from time to time, or why he was never in the classroom or  
>cafeteria during lunch. He always sat quietly and seemed<br>to seek Kyoko's approval in everything he did.

But Kyoko knew.

She new he was afraid of upsetting his owners, she knew  
>he limped from the horrible things they did to him, and she<br>knew that he was in the long-forgotten second floor boy's  
>restroom during their breaks being fed and stuffed by the<br>closeted boys at their school. She knew that he silently  
>begged her everyday for forgiveness.<p> 


End file.
